TWO HEART
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: 'Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kakakku memang bodoh. Hehe, berdiri saja.' kata Sasuke menahan tawa. Sakura kembali berdiri tegak. Sedang Itachi berdiri dan 'menjewer' kuping kiri Sasuke.. SasuSaku slight another Pair. RnR please? Don't like? Don't Read.
1. Kecewa

CTARRR...

Petir menyambar-nyambar ditambah hujan yang amat derasnya yang bisa membuat bengawan solo banjir. Namun, tidak dihiraukan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink berpakaian T-shirt warna merah, dan rok jeans selutuï¿´t berwarna biru sedang berlari-lari dengan membawa payung dan sebuah kotak merah dipinggir jalan raya Konoha.

Malam itu malam yang menyenangkan baginya, yaitu pacarnya telah ulang tahun. Dan dia ingin memberi kejutan untuknya.

''Gaara-kun, kau pasti akan terkejut melihat ini.'' kata Sakura. Nama gadis itu. Ini merupakan ulang tahun Gaara ke 18. Sakura sangat termotivasi untuk memberi Gaara hadiah yang kini ia bawa.

''Tunggu aku Gaara-kun.'' kata Sakura.

Setelah sampai dipersimpangan jalan ï¿´Konoha. Lampu untuk menyebrang masih merah. SaKura menunggu Dengan tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari belakang sehingga Sakura jatuh dan kotak merah yang ia pegang jatuh kejalan. Sipenabrak tadi langsung membantu Sakura berdiri.

''Maaf saya tidak sengaja. Saya sedang terburu-buru. Maaf ya.'' kata orang itu.

Akhirnya Sakura bangun, dia langsung mengambil kotak merah yang ia pegang tadi. Sakura memperhatikan orang yang menabraknya tadi. Sipenabrak adalah seorang laki-laki berambut emo berwarna hitam, bermata onxy berjas hujan berwarna kuning.

''Sekali-lagi maaf. Nona.'' kata orang itu.

''Tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan panggil aku Nona. Panggil aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Siapa namamu?'' tanya Sakura.

''Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal, Sakura.'' jawab Sasuke, nama orang itu.

''hm...'' Sakura melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Sasuke. Sebuah tas pastlik yang menutupi sebuah kotak berwarna biru. ''Itu apa?''

''Oh, ini? Ini akan kuhadiahkan kepada temanku yang akan bertunangan. Oh ya, maaf saya harus pergi dulu. Saya buru-buru. Jadi sampai jumpa.'' kata Sasuke pergi. Sakura hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Sakura tersentak, ia ingat sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan.

''Oh, sit. Aku hampir lupa! Kerumah Gaara-kun.'' kata Sakura.

Lampu penyebrang jalan sudah hijau. Ia'pun menyebrang jalan. Dan berjalan kesatu tempat. Rumah Gaara.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Opening song : Cinta tak bertuan by Element.**

**TWO HEART.**

**Write : Two Heart by Angga Seiko Siyosuke/ Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea : Kisah cinta teman sekolah saya yang kandas ditengah jalan, tetapi dengan cepat mendapat ganti yang lebih layak.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all of chara by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary : Sakura sakit hati. Tapi, pertemuan dengan Sasuke membuat luka dihatinya mereda. Mereka saling curhat. Dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Angst/Romance.**

**Publish : FFN.**

**Tools : MobyEXPLORER LG GW300.**

**Chapter 1 : kecewa...**

**- Idea : **

**- Terbakar Cemburu by Padi.**

**- Cinta(instrumen only) by Slank.**

**Don't Flame Author, just Flame this fic.**

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Rumah Gaara. 07.00 PM.

Sakura sampai didepan rumah Gaara. Rumah sederhana berlantai 3, berasitektur sederhana. Sakura menekan bell rumah yang berada dipintu.

''Gaara-kun, cepat buka.'' batin Sakura.

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura terkejut dengan siapa yang membukanya. Bukan hantu atau jin. Tetapi, seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu dengan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih, bermata biru gelap, rok jeans mini dan sepatu hak tinggi.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya orang itu.

''Aku Sakura Haruno. Gaara ada dirumah?'' tanya Sakura.

''Aku Matsuri. Gaara? Dia sedang pergi.'' tanya Wanita itu.

''Em... Pergi? Pergi kemana?'' tanya Sakura.

''Pergi ke toko butik terkenal untuk membeli baju untuk acara pertunangannya besok.'' jawab Matsuri.

CTAAAR...

Petir kembali menyambar. Kali ini yang tersambar adalah hati Sakura yang mendengar berita bahwa kekasihnya, Gaara. Akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain.

''Ti... Tidak mungkin.'' kata Sakura bergetar. Air matanya menetes, payung yang ia pegang lepas dan terbang entah kemana. Matsuri heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Matsuri.

Sakura tersadar dan langsung mengusap air matanya.

''Ti... Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Em... Tolong se... serahkan kotak ini kepada Gaara.'' kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak yang ia pegang kepada Matsuri.

''Apa ini?'' tanya Matsuri.

''I... Ini untuk Gaara. Se... Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dan pertunangannya.'' jawab Sakura.

''Em... Baik. Akan kuserahkan kepada Gaara.'' kata Matsuri.

''Terima kasih.'' Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Matsuri hanya memandang Sakura yang berjalan ditengah hujan yang makin deras ini.

''Tunggu dulu. Orang itu'kan tadi membawa payung?'' guman Matsuri. Dia mema´ndang sebuah payung yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

''Iya. HEY, SAKURA! Payungmu...'' namun sia-sia. Sakura sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

''Huh, orang itu kehujanan deh.'' kata Matsuri.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil Merzedes Mc-laren convertible series warna hitam tiba disana. Sipengemudi keluar sambil mengeluarkan payung berwarna hitam. Orang itu berambut merah, berbaju hitam, bercelana hitam dan sepatu boot hitam.

''Gaara-kun!'' kata Matsuri.

''Hn. Apa yang kau pegang itu, Matsuri?'' tanya Gaara.

''Oh, ini. Tadi ada seorang gadis bernama Sakura memberikannya padaku. Dia...'' belum selesai Matsuri berkata, Gaara Memotongnya.

''Kemana dia pergi?'' tanya Gaara.

''Dia pergi kearah utara. Dia lupa membawa payungnya. Dia... Eh? Gaara! Mau kemana?'' kata Matsuri melihat Gaara pergi.

''Aku pergi menyusul Sakura. Kau tunggu dulu dirumah.'' kata Gaara.

''G... G... Gaara, tetapi kau.'' terlambat. Gaara sudah pergi. Matsuri terduduk.

''Calon tunanganku.'' kata Matsuri meneteskan air mata.

*********************************************** TWO HEART ***********************************************

Sakura berjalan pelan. Dia sudah basah kuyup. Rasa dingin menghampirinya namun, tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Terlihat dia mulai sakit.

''Gaara, mungkin selama ini kusalah. Tak mempedulikan dirimu. Setulus hatiku, sehingga kau berpaling keorang lain.'' kata Sakura mulai menangis.

Sakura berhenti sejenak.

''Tidak usah mengikutiku Gaara-kun. Kau sudah punya orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Jangan pedulikan aku.'' kata Sakura.

Gaara yang berada dibelakang Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

''Lalu kau ingin menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Jangan bertindak bodoh Sakura. Kau...'' kata Gaara terhenti karena Sakura memotongnya.

''Lalu apa maksudmu dengan ini.'' kata Sakura.

''Maksud apa?'' tanya Gaara.

''Bahwa kau akan bertunangan. Kenapa... Hiks.'' kata Sakura mulai terisak.

''Sakura?''

Sakura berbalik. Ia memandang Gaara lekat-lekat. Terlihat jelas oleh Gaara, raut wajah kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dalam.

''Hiks... Kenapa... Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya, hah? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Apa salahku? Aku hiks... Akan terima kalau kau sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Tapi...'' kata Sakura terhenti. Dia menundukkan kepala.

''Tetapi apa?'' tanya Gaara.

''Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, seakan kau sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Kau kejam, Gaara-kun.'' jawab Sakura.

''Sa... Sakura, bkan maksudku untuk...'' belum selesai Gaara berkata, Sakura sudah memotongnya.

''Cukup! Aku mau pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!'' kata Sakura.

Gaara terdiam. Sepertinya, Sakura belum tahu alasannya kenapa ia terpaksa bertunangan dengan orang lain.

''Sakura, kau harus mengerti. Aku bertunangan dengan orang lain karena orang tua'ku. Namun sepertinya kau tidak akan percaya.'' batin Gaara.

''Baik. Aku akan pergi, tapi kau perlu satu hal...'' kata Gaara.

''Hal apa???'' tanya Sakura.

''Aishiteru.'' kata Gaara. Dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam diguyur hujan yang semakin deras.

''Aishiteru too, Gaara-...kun.'' kata Sakura. Hujan makin deras-sederas air matanya yang turun tanpa henti. Hatinya sudah sakit.

********************************************** TWO HEART **********************************************

Sasuke sedang berjalan santai dipinggir jalan raya Konoha. Dia sudah selesai mengantarkan barang bawaannya(kotak berwarna ).

''Dobe, Dobe. Aku iri padamu. Kau yang kalah keren denganku sudah mendapat calon istri Dari keluarga Hyuga. Kapan aku bisa sepertimu?'' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut. Bukan karena ada malaikat turun dari langit. Tetapi, seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan baju basah kuyup berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

''Itu'kan gadis berambut pink tadi? Sedang apa dia? Kok hujan-hujanan? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya dia menangis. Kudekati saja.'' kata Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berada didepan Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Sakura.

''Hey, Sakura? Ada apa dan kenapa kau berhujan-hujannan?'' tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak keatas. Mata emeraldnya bertemu mata Onxyï¿´ Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia'pun kemudian pingsan. Untung saja Sasuke memegangnya sebelum jatuh.

''Sakura? Kenapa kau? Kau begitu dingin. Sepertinya kau sakit. Aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahku.'' kata Sasuke. Ia melepas jas hujan yang ia kenakan sekarang dan memakaikannya ketubuh Sakura.

''Kau lebih butuh daripada aku.'' guman Sasuke. Ia'pun menggendong tubuh Sakura.

''Kau berat juga ya?'' Kata Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura menggenggam baju Sasuke. Sasuke tahu maksudnya.

''Kau kedinginannya? Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bergegas.'' kata Sasuke. Dia'pun berlari menerobos sambil menggendong Sakura.

********************************************** TWO HEART **********************************************

Rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tiba dirumahnya. Agak sederhana sih, tapi sudah cukup untuk tempat tinggal dan berteduh. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang digendongnya.

''Kita sudah sampai, Sakura.'' kata Sasuke. Dia berjalan kearah pintu. Kemudian dia memencet tombol bell yang berada dikanan atas pintu.

Ting... Tong...

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi seperti Sasuke. Bermata onxy, berambut panjang kunciran, 2 garis kerut dipinggir hidungnya. Memakai baju warna hitam polos, celana jeans biru.

''Sasuke ya dan siapa yang kau bawa itu? Pacarmu?'' kata orang itu.

''Kak Itachi, dia bukan pacarku. Dia bernama Sakura. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang sempat kutabrak dijalan. Dan kutemukan pingsan dipinggir jalan. Paham?'' jawab Sasuke.

''Baik-baik. Masuklah, dan mandilah. Tubuhmu masih kotor, entar gadis itu kabuur melihatmu kotor. Hahaha.'' kata Itachi tertawa.

''Kakak!'' kata Sasuke cemberut.

''Sudah-sudah, yuk masuk.'' kata Itachi.

Sasuke masuk sambil masih menggendong Sakura. Itachi menutup pintu. Dia berjalan menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura disofa ruang tamu.

''Hey, Sasuke. Cepat mandi. Kau nanti masuk angin.'' kata Itachi.

''Tapi, Sakura bagaimana?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Soal Sakura. Serahkan pada kakak.'' jawab Itachi.

''Baik-baik.'' jawab Sasuke asal.

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Itachi menunggui Sakura. Dia Melihat tubuh Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

''Hm... Cantik juga dia. Tapi, kelihatannya bajunya harus diganti. Akan kuganti bajunya, tapi baju dirumah ini'kan cuma untuk laki- laki.'' kata Itachi. Ia berpikir sejenak.

''Tidak apa-apa. Kan Cuma sebentar.'' kata Itachi.

Itachi'pun berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke. Dia menuju lemari baju Sasuke. Dia memilih-milih baju.

''ï¿´ï¿±ï¿±Ini dia.'' kata Itachi. Dia mengambil baju biru polos, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Setelah selesai memilih baju, Itachi kembali berjalan kearah Sakura yang masih pingsam disofa. Setelah sampai, dia kemudian duduk dipinggir Sakura.

''Jadi aku yang akan mengganti bajumu ya. Baik.'' kata Itachi. Dia bersiap melepas jas hujan yang melekat ditubuh Sakura.

Sakura terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki didepannya sedang akan membuka bajunya. Tunggu dulu..........

60%...70...80%.....99%..................99,90%....99,9999%....100%

''KYAAAAAAAAA....................!!!'' teriak Sakura terkejut.

Itachi kaget, dia memandang Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

**BRUUUUUUUUUUGH.**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAACK.**

**BUAGHHHHHHHHHH.**

Itachi terlempar karena tendangan Sakura. Dia menabrak kursi dan terbalik. Ckckck apes bener. =='

Sasuke yang sedang mandi terkejut.

''Ada apa? Sepertinya suara Sakura dan Kak Itachi. Jangan-jangan... ´'' guman Sasuke. Ia'pun menyelesaikan mandinya lalu memakai celana pendeknya.

Sasuke bergegas menuju tempat Sakura. Setelah sampai, Sasuke malah tertawa lebar.

''Hahaha. Kakak kena sial.'' kata Sasuke.

''Huh.'' kata Itachi. Benar saja. Tubuhnya terbalik, kepala diatas dan kaki dibawah dan berada dikursi yang terbalik.

Sasuke memandang Sakura.

''Kau tak apa-apa'kan? Kakak'ku memang selalu begitu.'' kata Sasuke.

Sedang Itachi hanya merengut.

''Aku hanya mau mengganti bajunya.'' kata Itachi.

''Haha. Pantas kak, siapa juga perempuan yang mau digantikan bajunya oleh laki-laki? Apalagi saat pingsan?'' kata Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa.

Sedang Sakura hanya memandang mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum.

''Kuharap mereka bisa membuat rasa sakit dihati'ku hilang.'' batin Sakura.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**TBC.**

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**Huh, fic ini Bikin aku ketawa dan menangis. Fic ini sepertinya agak lama updatenya nanti tapi jangan khawatir. Bila saya update agak lama berarti chapnya bakal panjang tulisannya. ^^. Sebelumnya dific ini saya berusaha sedapat mungkin agar bisa sesuai dengan genrenya. Tapi, kalo tidak cocok tolong bantuannya ya? Hehe.**

**Yosh kalau begitu saya minta...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**^^!**

**Sign out.**

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke/ Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**!!!**


	2. Mulai

Sakura kemudian berdiri menghampiri 2 orang yang kini ada didepannya.

''Err... Maaf, bisa beirtahu aku ada dimana sekarang?'' tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam sesaat begitu juga dengan Itachi.

''Em... Kau ada dirumah kami sekarang. Ini diperumahan pinggiran Konoha.'' jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk-nggarukkan kepala.

''Oh, kalo begitu terimakasih atas bantuannya.'' kata Sakura membungkuk hormat. ''Dan maaf soal tadi.''

''Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kakakku memang bodoh. Hehe, berdiri saja.'' kata Sasuke menahan tawa. Sakura kembali berdiri tegak. Sedang Itachi berdiri dan 'menjewer' kuping kiri Sasuke.

''Kau bilang apa tadi, hm?'' kata Itachi dengan nada super seram(?).

''Aduh kak! Sakit tau!'' kata Sasuke kesakitan.

''Minta maaf!'' kata Itachi singkat, padat dan bergizi(?).

''Hah? Minta maaf? Emang kenyataannya begitu!'' kata Sasuke protes. Mendengar itu, Itachi semakin kencang 'menjewer' kuping Sasuke.

''Ya, ya kak! Aku minta maaf!'' kata Sasuke.

Itachi melepas 'jewerannya'. Sasuke cemberut, Itachi bergaya sok cool! Sedang Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa.

''Mereka konyol.'' batin Sakura.

''Oh ya, Sakura. Kau tinggal dimana?'' tanya Itachi.

''Aku? Hm... Disekitar pusat kota.'' jawab Sakura.

''Berarti dekat dengan sini.'' guman Itachi.

''Sakura, bajumu basah. Kau tidak ganti baju? '' tanya Sasuke.

''Oh iya. Tapi, aku tidak punya baju ganti.'' kata Sakura.

''Kalo gitu, pakai bajuku yang tadi kakaku ambil.'' kata Sasuke.

''B... Baiklah. Tap... Tapi, itukan baju laki-laki?'' tanya Sakura.

''Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, yang kami punya cuman baju laki-laki.'' kata Itachi.

Akhirnya, Sakura cuma menganggukkan kepala. Dia mengambil satu set baju disofa.

''Dimana aku bisa ganti?'' tanya Sakura.

''Dikamar belakang. Disana saja.'' kata Sasuke.

''Baiklah.'' kata Sakura. Ia berjalan kebelakang rumah.

''Baiklah, aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah dulu.'' kata Itachi berjalan kekamarnya.

Sasuke sendirian diruang tengah.

''Hah, lebih baik gitar-gitaran aja diteras.'' kata Sasuke.

Dia berjalan kedepan sambil Mengambil sebuah gitar kayu berwarna merah dipinggir pintu, setelah diteras ia'pun duduk sambil menyanyi lagu sambil menggitar.

*****************TWO HEARTS*****************

**Opening song : Cinta tak bertuan by Element.**

**TWO HEART.**

**Write : Two Heart by Angga Seiko Siyosuke/ Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea : Kisah cinta teman sekolah saya yang kandas ditengah jalan, tetapi dengan cepat mendapat ganti yang lebih layak.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all of chara by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary : Sakura sakit hati. Tapi, pertemuan dengan Sasuke membuat luka dihatinya mereda. Mereka saling curhat. Dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Angst/Romance.**

**Publish : FFN.**

**Tools : MobyEXPLORER LG GW300.**

**Chapter 1 : Mulai...**

**- Idea : **

**- Anugerah Cinta by ST12(song Sasuke and Sakura).**

**- Dengarkan aku by Andra The Backbone(Sasuke song).**

**Don't Flame Author, just Flame this fic.**

*****************TWO HEARTS*****************

Pukul 07.45 PM. Rumah Gaara.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan hanya memakai celana boxer sedang termenung didepan cermin kamar mandi sambil diguyur air dari keran yang berada 2 Meter dari lantai.

''Sakura...'' kata Gaara.

Brek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka paksa... Masuklah seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu , berbaju T-shirt polos berwarna hitam setengah badan, dan rok mini berwarna biru tua.

''G AARA-KUN! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?'' tanya Matsuri.

Gaara hanya diam. Kemudian día berjalan kearah pintu. Dia melewati begitu saja Matsuri. Merasa diacuhkan, Matsuri menarik tangan kiri Gaara. Akibatnya mereka berhadapan.

''Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja Gaara-kun!'' kata Matsuri memohon.

PLAK.

Gaara menampar pipi kirí Matsuri. Matsuri'pun terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur toilet hingga berdarah. Pegangan tangannya terlepas. Matsuri'pun pingsan.

Sedang Gaara berjalan kearah kamar, ganti baju.

Dia mengambil satu stel jas, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam. Bersepatu hitam. Setelah ganti baju dia berjalan sebentar kekamar mandi. Dilihatnya Matsuri yang pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.

''Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Sakura.'' guman Gaara.

Gaara'pun berjalan pergi menuju keluar rumah. Sesampainya diluar rumah, Gaara berlari menuju mobil Mc-laren hitamnya karena cuaca masih hujan. Dan pergi melaju 75 Km/Jam.

Sedang, Matsuri sebenarnya pura-pura pingsan. Dia menangis, dan pasrah saja terhadap apa yang dilakukan Gaara terhadapnya.

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

**COBA DENGARKAN AKU, UNTUK SEKALI INI SAJA.**

**KARENA AKU'KAN MENGATAKAN HANYA SEKALI SAJA.**

**KAU FIKIR DIRIMU, SELALU BENAR DAN AKU SALAH.**

**KUBENAR-BENAR TAK TAHU, APA YANG KAU MAU.**

**CINTA MEMANG BUKANLAH HANYA KATA DAN ASMARA.**

**KUYAKIN SELAMA INI KAU TAK MENGARTI...**

**DENGARKAN AKU, AKU BICARA, BUKAN MEMINTA...**

**BERAKHIR SUDAH, KISAH KITA... SAMPAI DISINI SAJA.**

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

''Lagu yang bagus.'' kata Sakura tiba-tiba dibelakang Sasuke tanpa disadari Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu lalu berhenti bermain. Dia memandang Sakura yang memakai salah satu bajunya kini.

''Tidak, ini masih kurang bagus.'' kata Sasuke berpaling dari Sakura dan em... Blushing.

''Kau musisi ya?'' tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

''Iya. Tapi, itu waktu aku masih umur 17'an.'' jawab Sasuke.

''17? Umurmu berapa sekarang?'' tanya Sakura.

''21 tahun. Kau?'' tanya Sasuke balik.

''19 tahun. Jadi kita beda 3 tahunnya.'' kata Sakura.

''Iya.'' kata Sasuke. Dia terdiam sejenak.

''Kenapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan tadi?'' tanya Sasuke sambil ancang-ancang menggitar lagi.

''Itu karena seseorang. Ah... sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi.'' kata Sakura menundukkan kepala. Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu memegang pundak Sakura.

''Sudahlah, itu jangan dipikirkan. Mending nyanyi bareng sama aku aja. Bagaimana?'' tawar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut + blushing.

''B... Baiklah. Lagu apa?'' tanya Sakura.

''Hm...'' Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dan...

''Ikuti saja aku.'' jawab Sasuke. Dia'pun memulainya.

Ting... Tung... Teng... T€ng...

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

**(Sasuke POV).**

**CINTAMU ANUGERAHKU.**

**CINTAMU MENUSUK JANTUNGKU.**

**A... KU MERINDUKANMU.**

**JANGAN ENGKAU JAUH DARI... KU.**

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

Sakura mulai ikut menyanyi, dia tahu lagu ini seperti yang ia alami sekarang. Sasuke mengitar sambil menyanyi.

''Sekarang kau yang nyanyi, tahukan lagu ini?'' kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

**(Sakura POV).**

**PADAMU AKU KORBANKAN.**

**PADAMU AKU SERAHKAN.**

**PADAMU AKU BERIKAN.**

**PADAMU...HO.**

**TANPAMU HANCUR HATIKU.**

**TANPAMU MENYAKITKANKU.**

**TANPAMU TERASA PILU.**

**TANPAMU...**

**BIARKAN KU BERSAMA.**

**BERI AKU WAKTU.**

**JANGAN ENGKAU KABUR DARIKU.**

**BIARKAN KU MENJAGAMU...HO...**

**CINTAMU ANUGERAHKU.**

**CINTAMU MENUSUK JANTUNGKU.**

**A...KU MERINDUKANMU.**

**JANGAN ENGKAU JAUH DARIKU...HO...**

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

''Bagaimana? Kau begitu menhayati lagunya. Hm.'' kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

**(SasuSaku POV).**

**BIARKAN KU BERSAMA.**

**BERI AKU WAKTU.**

**BIARKAN KU MENJAGAMU...HO.**

**CINTAMU ANUGERAHKU**

**CINTAMU MENUSUK JANTUNGKU.**

**A...KU MERINDUKANMU.**

**JANGAN ENGKAU JAUH DARIKU...**

**CI...NTA MU ANUGERAHKU.**

**CINTAMU MENUSUK JANTUNGKU.**

**A...KU MERINDUKANMU.**

**JANGAN ENGKAU JAUH... DARIKU...**

*************TWO HEARTS**********************

Jreng...

''Selesai.'' kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Plok3X.

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Mereka melihat kebelakang. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sedang Sasuke hanya menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

''Kakak! Mengagetkan saja.'' kata Sasuke.

Sedang yang dimaksud hanya tertawa nyengir saja. Kemudian Itachi berjalan menuju kearah Sakura dan Sasuke lalu duduk dibelakang mereka.

''Sas, kau tidak bekerja?'' tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

''Oh ya, aku lupa. Sebentar Sakura, aku kedalam dulu.'' kata Sasuke berlari kedalam rumah. Sakura heran.

''Em... Kak Itachi. Sasuke-san, kerja apa?'' tanya Sakura.

Itachi menggaruk-nggaruk kepala.

''Dia bekerja disebuah tempat dugem. Dia seorang bartender.'' kata Itachi tertawa geli.

''Kok kak Itachi tertawa?'' tanya Sakura.

''Dia selalu dikerumuni banyak cewek kalo disana. Pernah bahkan wariA-waria'pun mengejarnya. Haha, kalau kau lihat. , pasti ketawa deh.'' kata Itachi tertawa.

''Hihi, jadi pengen ketawa juga.'' batin Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanda menahan tawa.

Mereka tertawa gembira tanpa disadari yang sedang dibicarakan datangg.

''Ehem...'' kata Sasuke. Dia sekarang memakai baju hitam lengan panjang. Dan celana Jeans biru tua serta jaket jeans berwarna putih.

Itachi terkejut, dia'pun jadi salah tingkah begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh.

''Sa... suke?'' kata Itachi ketakutan(?).

''Maaf, aku mau berangkat.'' kata Sasuke (ngambek). Itachi berdiri, dan membisikkan sesuatu kekuping Sasuke.

''Ssst, kau itu sudah berumur 20'an lebih, tapi sifatmu kaya anak kecil gini? Apalagi didepan cewek secantik Sakura, hm?'' bisik Itachi dengan nada seram. Mendengar itu, Sasuke menutup matanya. Dan...

''KAKAK!'' teriak Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan.

''Haha... Kau itu mudah digoda ya, kabur ahhh!'' kata Itachi berlari kedalam rumah.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah jas hujan berwarna biru. Dia berjalan menuju kedalam rumah.

''Hujan-hujan begini kau tetap kerja ya?'' tanya Sakura.

''Ya. Ini satu-satunya pekerjaan yang membuatku tetap bisa kuliah. Kakakku juga begitu. Tapi, dia bekerja sama sebagai gitaris band terkenal bernama Five Akatsuki.'' kata Sasuke semangat.

''Five Akatsuki? Hm... Begitu. Err... Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Sekalian aku bisa jalan-jalan.'' kata Sakura.

''Boleh, tapi ganti dulu bajumu . Pakai saja bajuku yang ada dilemari yang kedua. Disana kak Itachi mengambilkan bajuku untukmu.'' kata Sasuke.

''Ok, tapi apa kak Itachi mengijinkan?'' tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

''Bilang saja, mau jalan-jalan. Bereskan?'' jawab Sasuke.

''B... Baiklah.'' kata Sakura. Dia'pun berjalan kedalam rumah Sasuke.

***************TWO HEARTS*******************

15 Menit kemudian.

Sasuke duduk diteras, dia memandang langit yang dengan derasnya menurun'kan hujan 1000m3/detik. Dia melamun, melamun pengalaman pahitnya dua bulan yang lalu. Yaitu, dia dan kakanya harus kehilangan segalanya karena sebuah politik uang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat stress mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar dan membuatnya jatuh miskin, serta membuat kekasihnya yang setia dan ia cintai pergi dari dirinya. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke meneteskan airmata dan mengepalkan tanganya.

''Sialan, kau... Kon...'' belum selesai Sasuke berkata. Sakura sudah ada dibelakangya, Sasuke segera mengusap airmatanya.

''Menunggu lama ya? Sasuke-san? Maaf, tadi kak Itachi ceramah panjang lebar. Haha.'' kata Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum.

''Kau seperti laki-laki saja.'' kata Sasuke.

Betul. Sakura kini memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos dengan rompi berwarna merah dan celana jeans biru tua serta sepatu boots putih kecuali...

''Cuma, kau memakai bando merah dan rambutmu berwarna pink panjang.'' kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya blushing karena disebut seperti itu.

''Haha, jangan begitu. Sasuke-san. Ini'kan aku cuma pinjam bajumu.'' kata Sakura menyembunyikan keblushingannya. Dan...

''Haha, kau gampang sekali digoda ya, Sakura.'' Kata Sasuke tertawa lebar hingga membuat 1 kompleks terbangun dan teriak ''WOY, DIEM LHO. GUE SUNAT NANTI!''

Akhirnya mereka berdua lari keluar rumah sebelu dilempari batu meteor(/) ama seluruh kompleks.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah diintai dari sebuah mobil Mercedez mc-laren SLR Warna hitam dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Sakura..."

**…...**

**The End.**

**…...**

**Maaf, saya nggak bisa sebutin + bales rev. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. ^^d**

**jadi untuk selanjutnya, saya minta REVIEWNYA PLEASE?**

**Sign Out**

**Angga Seiko Syisosuke/Angga Uchiha Haruno  
**


End file.
